<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss You Again by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455844">Miss You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic bliss can only last so long, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bane (DCU)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was very, very, so incredibly and amazingly rare for Bane not to be tormenting Gotham, its inhabitants, and Bruce Wayne, but after a particularly nasty fight that had ended up with Bane not being able to return to doing what he did best for a small while, which meant he had plenty of time off; he had had a safe house set up for him a long time ago, all the way over in Pontypridd, on the very outskirts. There were no neighbours, nor was anyone likely to drive past or be near it, it was perfectly secluded where it was, and thankfully, the nearest shop was only a short drive away. It was a little cottage, bricks painted white on the outside, a nicely tiled roof, a few trees dotted around the property like natural fencing, tall with thick and dark brown trunks and branches and leaves that glittered like emeralds in the sunshine and smelled like home in the rain and sang in the wind; there was only one bedroom upstairs, the master bedroom, which had dark red walls and a pale yellow ceiling and a black carpet, a king sized bed in one corner, a large television on the wall opposite, and a sofa bed on the other side. The other room acted as an office, fit with a light brown desk that had definitely seen better days, and an old worn chair that was on its last legs and headed toward the bin; a basic bathroom with white and grey tiles and dark grey flooring, a bathtub and a walk-in shower. Downstairs, the living room was fairly large, equipt with two leather chairs and a sofa, light laminate flooring, pale green walls. The kitchen, again fairly large, had the same flooring but marble and white walls and dark green countertops and medium brown cupboards with silver coloured handles that glittered in the sunlight and lead the way to the adjoining conservatory, of which housed the kitchen table, worn and brown with matching chairs, double white doors that opened out into the back of the property, the expansive grass and weeds and flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a slight change, though - instead of being on his own like he normally would have been, Bane had you with him. For months, the two of you had been together, spending nights tangled in sheets and days apart but not for too long, he allowed you to see the side of him that he didn't often let others see - the more poetic, softer side of him. It took a fair long while until he took his mask off in front of you for the first time, needing to be sure he could trust you to let you see him at his most vulnerable, but once he was sure he could trust you, and after the first time he removed the metal prison from his face, he allowed himself to be softer and less coarse and more open with you. You, on the other hand, loved him to pieces, had he been a teddy bear with a ripped arm, you would have begged to not throw him away, had he been a clock with no battery, you would have kept him on the bedside table regardless, you loved Bane with the fury of an angered wolf and the passion of an artist and the deepness of a forest and as ever-going as the horizon; you loved him so much, and trusted him all the same. Bane loved you, as much as he would hate to ever admit it to anyone else, he loved you in the way that he looked at you when you went to art galleries together for he thought you were the best masterpiece there, he looked at you when you went to aquariums because he loved to see your reaction and wonderment, he looked at you when you went to zoos because he loved how you talked about the animals there and what knowledge you had of them, he looked at you when you read because he loved to see your tongue poking out of the corner of your mouth and your fingers trace the pages when you concentrated. He always only ever had eyes for you. He never liked taking his eyes away from you. You changed things, because it meant that Bane was no longer alone at the safe house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first few days went by so fast they hardly seemed real, doing nothing but breaking in every available surface, nowhere in the cottage was sacred; but soon, domestic bliss and comfort began to settle, and the sins of the shadows were tossed aside in favour of nights on the sofa, cuddled up to his side watching bad horror films, cooking in the kitchen with his arms around your waist and the weight of his mask, the coldness of it, on your shoulder or the top of your head, long walks in the cold with his hand shielding yours from the wind and his coat drowning you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never wanna go back, you know," you admitted one night, voice soft and quiet, there was no need to be loud when it was just the two of you with every guarantee of no interruptions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane looked down at you, tilting his head to the side. "Neither do I… but we both know I have to." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You frowned, nodding solemnly. "I know, I know, but… I don't know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled you a little closer, then, pressing the part of his mask that covered his lips to your temple as he let out a soft grumble. "Little one, you know that no matter what happens, I will always return to your side… don't you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled, sadly, as you sighed and snuggled in as much as you possibly could. "Of course I do, it's just… well… I know you don't like to think it or nothing, but I worry about you - I mean, sure, this time you got hurt, but what about next time? Didn't you say that you have to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>tomorrow?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane let out a long and low breath, as if he had been contemplating on whether or not to breathe at all. "Yes, I do, but trust me, little one - I got hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>this time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but there won't </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>a next time. Do you want to know why?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up at him with a slight pout and very subtle puppy dog eyes. "Why?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you," he began to trail his hand up and down your arm as his eyes glittered with an invisible smile, "are my lucky charm." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You playfully scoffed, slapping his arm. "For such a smart man, you can be such an idiot sometimes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane chuckled lowly, a flicker of something lustful in his eyes. "Do you really think that, little one?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel his hand going to your side, knowing exactly what he was planning, and you were going to be damned if you allowed it. "Don't you dare." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what?" He teased, lightly tracing the ticklish spot on your side, making you giggle and lean into his touch as you squirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That!" You howled. "You know I'm ticklish, you bastard!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft laugh, Bane pulled his hand from your side, and brought it to your thigh, easily hoisting you onto his lap in one swift move. "So it's bastard tonight? Not Da-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You silenced him by kissing his neck sweetly, drawing a soft moan from the back of his throat before you grinned oh so innocently at him. "Please don't go." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to," he told you. "And before you ask, no, you cannot come with me, little one." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?" You huffed. "C'mon, Bane, I'll stay out of trouble, and I won't let anyone know I'm there, and-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's simply too dangerous, my love," he growled, a sincerity in his voice that was inarguable. "You must stay in the shadows, where it's safe. Where I can always find you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I don't wanna miss you again," your voice cracked a little as you said the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane shook his head. "You won't. I will be back before you know it. I just have… a bat to break, is all. I don't want to go back as much as you don't want me to leave." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You frowned, sliding off of his lap and holding back the whip of a sob that was budding in your throat. "I'm gonna go grab a drink…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"(y/n)," Bane called, following you out to the kitchen. "I didn't mean to upset you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't," you said as your voice cracked again. "I just hate the fact that you're going away again, and I'll have to be here, all alone… without you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out for your hand and holding it tightly, Bane offered a reassuring squeeze. "You know I would take you with me if it weren't so dangerous." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>